


‘Mione Owes we a bottle of Ogden’s

by Pygmypuffonacid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pygmypuffonacid/pseuds/Pygmypuffonacid
Summary: A snapshot of Life after Hogwarts.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	‘Mione Owes we a bottle of Ogden’s

A snapshot of Life after Hogwarts.

Harry always hated it when Hermione made him attend the international law enforcement conferences in Brussels Or worse Cheswick. His British Aurors Word eccentric yes but at least They didn’t sneeze acid or Carry garden gnomes in their top hats . The Swiss Aurors Were always a bit odd  
Harry always hated it when Hermione made him attend the international law enforcement conferences in Brussels Or worse Cheswick. His British Aurors Word eccentric yes but at least They didn’t sneeze acid or Carry garden gnomes in their top hats . The Swiss Aurors Were always a bit odd, But at least they weren’t the Kiwis or the bloody Americans.

Tarquin Slaughter and his Associates always gave him the creeps, Even if he did respect their diversity And creative interrogation tactics. Slaughter was a master manipulator never laid a finger on any one in his custody but he could make them sing the a drunk Pixie after one too many butter beers. A third of his force were werewolvesWhich unfortunately Made it necessary for Harry to introduce them to his godson Teddy. The little boy had inherited both his parents eccentricities . Davidson Slaughter’s Lieutenant Had taken one look at Teddy And made his eye flash gold , And then a haunting blue. Harry didn’t know A lot about the sub species of werewolf but he knew the American Strain of the curse Had more benefits than the British version. Davidson had grinned Like a kid at Christmas when Teddy’s eyes Flashed red In response to his little parlor trick. Before he focused on Harry And the bastard actually sniffed loudly,And inquired about Teddy’s pack. How Andromeda was doing, That was how Carrie had learned the unwelcome information Tonks had a habit of dating werewolves. But that Davidson Had been quite fond of both Tonks and Remus. The way he smiled at Teddy and told the little boy if he ever needed anything his Mum’s old pack Would be happy to have him. Before he grinned at Harry And added Not that he ever needed, With the master of death in his corner. The round of laughter that had emanated from the rest of slaughters Cronies at that comment had Unsettled Harry even more. The Americans were just creepy, Effective and valuable allies But bloody creepy. They operated with little oversight in conjunction with some crazy bastard because the Winchesters, And you could Occasionally over hear Tarquin slaughter On the phone with some bloke named Bobby singer Arguing about Hunter jurisdiction. Harry never wanted to think about The Americans having to deal with Vigilantes even crazier than Slaughter or Davidson.

And then there were the Kiwis They always sent Everyone an Edible arrangement on the first day of the conference, How in the hell was he supposed to eat 9 pounds of fruit in the two hours it was actually still fit for human consumption while Shaped like a cubists Idea of what a daisy would look like in a poorly rendered 90s graphic.

Harry frowned again at the group of Aurors from New Zealand As 3 pounds of cantaloupe And watermelon he had forced down less than an hour ago turned in his stomach, Harry grimaced Darkly cursing the cultural norms Of magical Britain That allowed for charms to be placed on gifts of food to alert the giver if someone had actually eaten there present.

He needed coffee And an antacid. Harry grimaced again as The organizers of the conference announced the first lecture, On the dangers of illegal pygmypuff Traffickers, And boomslang skin Smugglers in The South Pacific.

As his stomach rolled again with the cantaloupe Threatening to come back up, Harry sighed It was going to be a long day As he made his way to his assigned seat he Finally chalked the entire experience up to the cosmos hating him, He was seated with The Italians and there weirdly Perceptive charm sniffing ferrets. Harry sneezed as a lecture started to speak Of course he would be allergic.


End file.
